Truly,Madly,Deeply
by supermangageek23
Summary: Drabble series, some connected some completely random and most songfics. Hope you like them.
1. The First Cut

**Okey Doeky, so this is going to be full of drabbles most of them are going to be songfics, some may match the previous chapter some will be totally random so yeah.**

**I do not own InuYasha or the song The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow**

**Thank you very much to my Dokuga beta Kaelyn**

She was staring at her phone across the room while sitting on the edge of her bed wringinng her hands. She just didn t know what to do.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there s someone who s torn it apart_

_And he s taken just all that I have_

_But if you want I ll try to love again_

_Baby, I ll try to love again, but I know..._

She was so hurt by InuYasha, she wasn t sure if she wanted to love again. The wound on her heart was still so had trusted and was betrayed, she gave and he took. But at least he was there for her.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin me he s worst_

InuYasha had a tough childhood, she got that. He wasn t the sharpest knife in the drawer, it didn t matter to her. She just loved him for him, but for some reason it wasn t enough. But again he was there. He was always there, how come she didn t realize it?

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I ve cried_

_And I m sure gonna give you a try_

_If you want I ll try to love again_

_Try_

_Baby, I ll try to love again, but I know..._

Kagome looked back up at the phone across the room. The least she could do was call him, he did so much for her. Maybe... just maybe she could give it a try.

_Ooooh_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_But when it comes to bein lucky he's cursed_

_But when it comes to lovin me he s worst..._

She stood up and went to her phone, hesitating for just a second, before picking the up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I ve cried_

_But I m sure gonna give you a try_

_Cuz if you want I ll try to love again_

_Try to love again, try to love again_

_Baby, I ll try to love again but I know, ooooooh_

He picked up by the second ring, he s rich baritone voice coming through the phone.

"_Hello"_

"Hey...um I-I was wondering..."

"_Yes_?"

"About... um.. about what we were talking about um.. earlier and I-I. I wanna try."

"_Are you sure? Once you say yes, I won t give you any reason to go back. So are you sure?"_

This time she didn t stutter or hesitate at all.

"Yes. I d like to try and love again, with you".

_"Great, I ll come by your place later. I ll see you soon_"

"See you soon, Sesshomaru."

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

_OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Try to love again..._

She would try, to love and be loved.

**I hope you like the first installment of this drabble seris please review**


	2. Say You Like Me

**I do not own InuYasha or the song Say You Like Me by We The Kings**  
><strong>Thanks to my beta<strong>

She had been my half- brother's friend for years. She was always a small little thing, shy, and humble.

~ ~  
><em>She's the girl that no one never knows<em>  
><em>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello<em>  
><em>She's just waiting for that one to take her hand<em>  
><em>And shake her up<em>  
><em>I bet I could<em>

Lately I've noticed how much she's grown into a young woman, but still the shy, sweet girl that I've always known.  
>~ ~<p>

_I wish my heart was always on her mind_  
><em>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all of the time<em>  
><em>Forget me not, forget me now<em>  
><em>I've come too far to turn around<em>  
><em>I'm here tonight.<em>

We would sometimes talk as she waited for InuYasha. We would have nice light talks and sometimes deep thinking talks. And more and more I find myself looking forward to when she comes over, I look forward to seeing her face. Even if she wasn't coming to see him, he waited to see her.  
>I have no idea what this feeling towards her is. Is it love? Am I in love?<br>Yes.  
>I've fallen in love with my brother's best friend.<p>

~ ~  
><em>'Cause I'm never goin down,<em>  
><em>I'm never giving up<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave<em>  
><em>So put your hands up<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then Say you like me<em>  
>~ ~<p>

When the hell did I start falling in love with her? I've known her since she was nothing but a little squirt. But now she's a young woman, and I can't help but think of her more than half the time.  
>Shit, am I really in love?<br>Wait. What does she think of me? How does she see me? Am I just an older brother figure, an older friend? Are we even friends? Are we just acquaintances?  
>~ ~<p>

_I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put you hands up<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me<em>  
>~ ~<p>

Shit, she'll be here soon to see him.  
>Wait. How does she view InuYasha? Does she love him? Or are they just friends?<br>I'm acting like a teenager going through puberty, freaking out about a girl.  
>But, she's not just some girl, she's her. She's Kagome.<br>~ ~

_She's the girl no one ever knows_  
><em>Works a double shift just to buy her clothes<em>  
><em>Nicotine and faded dreams,<em>  
><em>Baby, just believe<em>  
><em>There's no one else like me.<em>

What am I worrying about? I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, eldest son of Toga Taisho, one of the great business men in the world.  
>Except, none of that matters to her. She wouldn't care if I shaved my head bald and got a tattoo of hello kitty on my ass.<br>She sees people as they are, for themselves and nothing more, nothing less.  
>Is that why I fell for her?<br>She accepted me as I was, cold and uninterested. She talked to me, got some type of small emotion out of me.  
>It's official. I've just realized how much I'm in love with her.<br>~ ~

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me<em>

I drug my hand over my face. Now what?  
>Should I try to pursue her? Should I be direct and blunt, straight out asking if she likes me?<br>I think blunt is a good way to get things going and less embarrassing on my part.  
>Somewhat.<br>The doorbell rang.  
>Fuck. Well, here goes nothing.<br>~ ~

_I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Say you like me<em>  
>~ ~<p>

Going to the door and opening it, there she was, dressed in a white halter top and a peach skirt.  
>She blushed lightly "Hello Sesshomaru-san, is InuYasha home?"<br>Was the whelp home? I think he left an hour ago saying he'd be back after a while.  
>"No, but he should be back shortly enough. You may wait here if you like." This is the perfect opportunity to talk to her.<br>"If you don't mind, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She headed straight to the living room and sitting herself on the couch. I sat across from her in one of the armchairs. "So, how have you been?" Dear God, did I just ask that? Okay, I'm either losing my touch or this girl, scratch that this woman had the ability to make me feel lame and nervous.

~ ~  
><em>It's time to fall into my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I've been waiting for too long<em>  
><em>You're an angel,<em>  
><em>Grab you halo,<em>  
><em>And let's fly tonight<em>  
>~ ~<p>

We talked for a while, just talking about random things. School, work, politics.  
>Almost an hour later with no InuYasha, Kagome decided it was time to go.<br>I have to ask her now, before she leaves.  
>"Kagome…"<br>~ ~

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up<em>  
><em> I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up<em>  
><em> If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me<em>  
><em> 'Cause I'm never going down,<em>  
><em> I'm never giving up<em>  
><em> I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em> So put your hands up<em>  
><em> If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me<em>  
><em>I'm never going down,<em>  
><em> I'm never giving up<em>  
><em> I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up<em>  
><em> If you like me, Then say you like<em> me  
>~ ~<p>

She was near the door. I stood there, thinking of a way to approach the subject.  
>"I was wondering, Kagome, are we friends?"<br>She blushed slightly.  
>"Kagome, do you wish to be more than friends?"<br>Her face turned completely red. I got my answer, I smirked and closed the distance between us. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to try going out with you."  
>She looked down and nodded her head slowly, her voice barley over a whisper "I'd like that as well."<br>~ ~

_Just say you like me_


	3. Best Friend's Brother

**I do not own InuYasha or the song Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice**  
><strong>Thank you to my beta<strong>  
><strong>p.s. I changed the lyrics slightly because in the song she's singing about her best friend who's a girl well i'm changing it so it fits with inuyasha since he's a boy. Also i'm not using the whole song, I got lazy. -_-' meh<strong>

InuYasha and I had been best friends since before we could talk. People would sometime say we were glued at the hip. A lot of other people said that there was more going on between us then we let on.  
>In the beginning, you could say my feelings towards my best friend were more than just friendship, but that was until I saw him.<br>~ ~

_Call you up when I know he's at home_  
><em>I jump out my skin when he picks up the phone<em>  
>~ ~<p>

The first time I talked to him, was on the phone.  
>I had called InuYasha's house expecting him or one of the maids at his house to pick up, but instead he picked up. When he said hello and his baritone voice floated over the receiver my heart started jumping a mile a minute. At first I had no idea who the man with a beautiful smooth deep voice that was telling me InuYasha wasn't home was.<br>I found out who he was the next week when I went by InuYasha's house to pick him up.  
>~ ~<p>

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_  
><em>Should I give him a smile?<em>  
><em>Should I get up and leave?<em>  
><em>I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking<em>  
>~ ~<p>

When he first answered the door I immediately thought he was InuYasha until he stepped fully into the doorframe.  
>His silver hair looked like fine silk that flowed down his back. His golden eyes that were strong and powerful were staring down at me and not helping my erratic beating heart.<br>He had big broad shoulders and was much much taller then me.  
>I stuttered and blushed, I basically made a fool of myself. All he did was smirk. <p>

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't, don't want him to know<em>  
>~ ~<p>

With or without knowing it I started to change my habits. Or should I say I tried and used any opportunity I could to see or hear from him.  
>I would call InuYasha when I knew he would answer, I would go by at certain times when I knew he'd be home.<br>Am I obsessed? I sound like a freak, no I sound like a stalker. I tried forgetting about him knowing that a God like him would never go with a girl like me.  
>But I can't help but remember those golden orbs of his staring at me and all thoughts of trying to forget him are completely gone. <p>

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeeeeeah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get him outta my mind and<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friends brother, my best friend's brother<em>

I found out one day that he was in a band, another thing to add to the list of things that make him amazing and another thing to add to the giant gap between us.  
>Later that same week, when I arrived early to InuYasha's house I gathered my courage and tried talking to Sesshomaru.<br>Tried being the key word here. As I somewhat rambled on and on embarrassing myself he sat there with a blank look. As I pointed out I was rambling and started apologizing, something amazing happened.  
>He laughed. He smirked at me and gave a deep throaty chuckle. It was mesmerizing and a little sexy as well. <p>

_Cause he's such a dream_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>And you know what I mean<em>  
><em>If you weren't <em>_related_

One day I tried asking InuYasha if he's brother was single without being obvious that I liked him.  
>Again tried being the key word here. Boy did I get a mouthful from InuYasha. He kept going on and on how bad his brother was oh wait sorry he's half-brother. He corrected me enough times that Sesshomaru was his half-brother, that I start correcting myself.<br>Thinking about it, even though InuYasha and Sesshomaru have some similarities their differences are huge.  
>I love InuYasha and all, he's my best friend but comparing him to Sesshomaru is like comparing a mansion on a hill to a shack in abandoned lot. <p>

_Yeah yeah yeeeeeeeeeah_  
><em>My' best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get him outta my mind and<em>

Something amazing and surprising as hell turning into candyland and giving away free ice cream happened.  
>One day as I waited at InuYasha's house sitting on his couch, Sesshomaru came into the room and sat right across from me.<br>I sat up straight from my slouching position and apologized for coming early, I got up thinking of going to the kitchen to hide out when he grabbed my wrist.  
>My heart began to hammer in my chest, I bet he heard it speed up. He spoke my name making me turn around and my eyes go wide. He had never said my name before, he usually called me the whelps friend.<br>"This Sesshomaru has become intrigued by you." That small sentence spoken from his lips made me turn bright red, and my heart started beating so fast, that it probably wasn't healthy. I stuttered and asked him what he meant by that, he gave me a small smile and asked me out to dinner.  
>Well, to be honest I did, what most normal people would do if the guy of their dreams asked them out.I nodded my head enthusiastically and as soon as he left the room I fainted.<br>InuYasha found me and went on a rampage as soon as I gained consciousness.  
>After many hours of InuYasha lecturing me, and me assuring him I was fine. I rushed home and went straight to my bedroo, where I squealed and danced around my room. <p>

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB,BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother.<em>


	4. Daddy' Little Girl

**I do not own InuYasha or the song Brown Eyed Girl sung by Van Morrison This was not betaed so sorry for any errors**

I remember when you use to jump and skip around, laughing and singing a random song. Your big brown eyes staring up at me in adoration.

Always playing a new game, talking to Jaken, playing in the flowers. Making flower crowns and bracelets and whatever else you thought of.

I miss those days, were we just traveled and went place to place. The sunlight shining down on you as you waved goodbye to me, how when I came back you always greeted me with a smile, how you clung to me a night. Finding comfort with my mokomoko wrapped around you and your head in my lap.

I haven't seen you in a while now, but everytime I do see you your always a bit older and mature. But with those same big brown eyes.

You're now an adult about to get married but it's hard to let go, to me you'll always be my little Rin calling for me your Sesshomaru-sama.

Even though I have to give up the role as your protector and give it to your husband. Daddy will always be here for you, I will always be on your side no matter what.

You will always be the same little brown eyed girl in my eyes.

My baby girl, my little princess, my daughter, my brown eyed girl.

I love you always and forever.


	5. Kissed You

**I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the song Kissed you, Goodnight by Gloriana Because of formatting here, I hope the lyrics inbetween the story don't bug you ^^;**

**The time period for this, is you can say after the failed wedding. Akane and Ranma get closer yatta yatta yatta this happens. Mainly an excuse to write fluff.**

* * *

><p>They had a wonderful evening, Ranma had asked her out one night while they sat outside.<p>

He was planning on a training trip and would be gone a long time so he wanted to spend one evening with her. Paying Nabiki big to keep out outside interference.

It was an evening full of smiles and laughter. They had dinner at a small diner outside of Nerima and then headed to an arcade where they competed and teased one another.

Before arriving home they made there way to a local park and walked around for a bit before playing around and goofing off on the playground equipment.

It was barely eleven but they headed back home knowing Ranma would have to wake up early.

_~I dropped you off Just a little after midnight Sat in my car Till you turned off your porch light I should have kissed you I should have pushed you up against the wall I should have kissed you Just like I wasn't scared at all~_

They stood in front of Akane's door, barely a hair breadth apart. Small smiles and warm cheeks as they looked into one another's eyes.

Ranma leaned in, as if he were going to kiss her, Akane slowing leaning in herself. But Ranma lost his nerve, brushing his lips across her forehead before taking a step back.

Ranma said a soft goodnight as Akane walked into her bedroom.

Ranma sighed walking down the hall only to see the Tendo sisters glaring at him and telling him to turn around.

_~I turned off the car Ran through the yard Back to your front door Before I could knock You turned the lock And met me on the front porch_

_And I kissed you Goodnight And now that I've kissed you It's a good night good night baby goodnight~_

Ranma walked back to Akane's door, shooting a look at the sisters who gave him another glare. Steeling his resolve he knocked.

_~You couldn't see me Watching through the window Wondering what went wrong Praying that you wouldn't go You should have kissed me You should have pushed me up against the wall You should have kissed me I was right on the edge and ready to fall~_

When Akane had closed her door, she sighed deeply, tears forming in her eyes as she listened to Ranma's footsteps walk away.

Before she could remove herself from the door, she heard a knock.

Surprise filling her, she turned and swung open the door.

_~So I turned off the car Ran through the yard Back to your front door Before I could knock You turned the lock And met me on the front porch~_

Not thinking, simply doing, Ranma leaned down and kissed Akane, one hand holding her cheek and the other slowing finding it's way into her hair.

Again surprise filled her but then slowly morphed into joy as she kissed Ranma back.

The two sisters cheering silently in the background.

_~And I kissed you Goodnight And now that I've kissed you It's a good night good night baby goodnight~_

They broke from there kiss for a moment, smiling brightly at one another before kissing once more.

I turned off the car ran through the yard back to your front door Half scared to death can't catch my breath Aren't these the moments we live for

_~And I kissed you Goodnight And now that I've kissed you _

_It's a good night good night _

_baby goodnight _

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_ It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_ It's a good night good night baby goodnight~_


End file.
